


Playing Doctor

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink, No Sex, Post Avengers (Movie), Protective Pepper, Sex deferred, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper gets someone to help her play doctor with Tony. He needs to relax after the alien invasion and Pepper needs to take care of him.</p><p>Tags are confusing, I know. It's a sex game in which actual sex doesn't happen during the story, but definitely does after the story. You probably didn't miss much. Tony's spirit is willing, but his body took a heck of a beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Well, um... then..." Pepper whispered in Tony's ear, "Once you've finished your homework, we could play doctor. I'll make the appointment with Doctor Hot Hips."

Tony grinned. "Square deal, it's a date."

Pepper kissed him and said, "Work hard," before she went down in the elevator with Phil.

***

"Tony! Oh, God, are you all right?" Pepper stumbled over a hole in the penthouse floor. The airport had been insane, and she'd had to pull an obscene number of strings before she got permission to take a Stark helicopter to the Tower helipad. They'd been buzzed on the way there half a dozen times by military aircraft, and there was smoke, and rubble that had been buildings she _knew_ , and roads were blocked with cars and trucks and buses as if a giant spoilt brat had kicked his toys. There were huge horrible carcasses strewn over the tops of buildings, but mercifully, from the air, Pepper couldn't tell if there were dead people down there. She couldn't tell.

"Pep! Pepper! I'm fine! How are you? You should have stayed in Washington." Tony came out from the bathroom, filthy towel dangling from one hand. He had bruises and blood on his face and smelled of sweat and coconut. 

"We were halfway here when we heard." Pepper got her heel wedged in a crack in the floor. She jerked her foot free, and broke the heel off. "My God, Tony, what happened?" She'd heard more in the helicopter, but the news reports were confusing. The one image that was stuck in her mind was of Tony falling from the sky.

Tony caught her before she lost her balance. She clung to him. He was hot and sweaty and she couldn't get close enough. "A lot. I missed you." Tony kissed her, and she kissed back. "I really, really missed you, Pepper," Tony said emphatically. He pressed against her and she felt the firm push of his erection. "Please?"

"I... I don't know, Tony. You're hurt." There was blood in his hair, too, and he'd flinched, just a little, when she put her arms around him.

"I just need endorphins... I mean, you. I need you, Pepper."

Pepper laughed. "I did promise we'd play doctor." She pulled away slightly. "Why don't you get cleaned up while I try to find the good doctor?"

Tony looked dubious. "Now?"

"Why not? I'd called her before I left and she had us pencilled in for today." Pepper refused to consider that the woman might be lying dead in the street. No, everything was going to get back to normal, and the sooner they started rebuilding, the better.

"Ok." Tony gave Pepper a quick kiss. "Love you." 

Pepper frowned slightly as Tony walked away. He was definitely in pain. Stubborn man. She dug out her cell and speed-dialed the doctor. "Doctor? Oh, I'm so glad I reached you. Yes, we're still on, Tony needs destressing. At the Tower as usual. Can you get here on your own, or should I send someone?"

***

"And how is the patient today, Miss Potts?" the brassy, buxom blonde said as she strode briskly into Tony's bedroom. She was wearing a crisp white jacket over a set of banana yellow scrubs printed with cartoon Iron Man helmets wearing bright smiles. She also had a stethoscope around her neck, a pair of rubber gloves, a forehead reflector, and a black leather bag. She had her hair pulled back into a neat bun and smelled of talc and rubbing alcohol. Except for the high-heeled shoes and bright red lipstick, she would have fit the standard image of a medical professional.

Pepper was dressed as a candy striper in an old-fashioned bibbed apron over a white dress. She frowned, and waved an oral thermometer. "Uncooperative, Doctor Hot Hips. He wouldn't let me take his temperature."

They turned to face Tony who was sitting on the side of his bed. He was freshly showered and wearing a hospital gown printed to match the doctor's scrubs. "I hate thermometers."

The doctor sighed. "I expect, Mr. Stark, that what you hate is being unable to talk for two minutes." She opened up her bag and took out a blue and white plastic device shaped like a garden hose nozzle. "This is a non-contact infrared thermometer." She held it close to Tony's forehead. He blinked, but held still.

"Hmm," the doctor said, while looking at the read-out, "We're running a little hot today." She put her hands on either side of Tony's throat and pressed lightly. "Swallow, please. Any soreness, stiffness of the neck?"

"Well, I'm a little stiff, yeah." 

Pepper didn't giggle, even though the tenting of Tony's gown indicated what he meant. She had to stay in her character for the scene to work.

Hot Hips put her hands into Tony's hair. Pepper could see the scarlet of her nails through the rubber gloves as her hands moved over his scalp. Tony winced a few times. "Have you been knocked unconscious today, Mr. Stark?"

"Um... maybe?" Tony looked slightly guilty. "In my defense, I was wearing my helmet! And obeying traffic rules. Mostly."

Hot Hips sighed and shook her head. "Follow my finger." The doctor passed her index finger left and right and to either side while Tony tracked its progress with his eyes. "Well, I don't see any evidence of major trauma, but I recommend an x-ray to be certain. We could use the one in your shop."

Tony's bottom lip firmed and he shook his head. Hot Hips' eyes raised over his head to meet Pepper's. Pepper nodded. That game was off the table, for today, anyway. Some days Tony couldn't stand to be held down, confined, even for a pretend x-ray.

The doctor put two fingers lightly on Tony's chin. "Turn your head. Miss Potts, I need more light."

Pepper moved a long-necked lamp so the light would shine on Tony's cuts and abrasions. The doctor made a tut-tut noise. "Cleaning pad." Pepper opened a packet and gave the doctor the medical wipes. "Hmm," the doctor said again once the largest cut was clearly visible. "I think we can do without stitches this time, Mr. Stark."

"I hate stitches, too. They itch."

"I'll be sure to lay in a supply of non-itching sutures for you in future, Mr. Stark. Surgical glue, please, Miss Potts." Once the cuts were sealed, the doctor said, "Raise your arms, Mr. Stark. Stop at the first sign of muscular resistance."

Pepper remembered when the cue had been 'discomfort'. That hadn't worked so well, because Tony didn't pay any attention to things like that. He couldn't, it had all become a background blur years ago. Tony got his arms up a little higher than level, the left more than the right. This also lifted the gown to reveal his dick was now twitching towards his belly. The doctor ignored it as she touched various places on Tony's shoulders.

"Arms down now, please. Miss Potts, help Mr. Stark disrobe, I need to look at his back."

Pepper undid the ties at the neck of the gown and slipped it down his arms to lie in his lap. His torso was heavily bruised, particularly around the right shoulder, already turning shades of purple.

"YIKES!" Tony yelped and jumped as Hot Hips applied the stethoscope to his back. "Jesus, what do you do, stick that in dry ice?"

"Only for my favorite patients." Hot Hips patted Tony on his left shoulder. "For you, it's liquid nitrogen."

Tony laughed and relaxed. The first time they'd played this game, Pepper had brought in a gorgeous twenty-something, sweet as sugar and eager to please. It had been a disaster. Tony had confessed later that he'd _thought_ he'd like a threesome, but actually having sex with another woman while he was in a relationship with Pepper just... felt wrong. Doctor Hot Hips was in her mid-thirties, with sharp, knowing eyes, and had a cool, professional way of playing the game, of ramping up Tony's arousal without once doing anything sexual to him. Tony liked that. He liked the way she casually ordered him about, but didn't actually attempt to force him to do anything.

"Breathe in, Mr. Stark. Very good. And out. And again." Hot Hips pulled the stethoscope from her ears and let it rest around her neck. "There's some congestion. Not serious at this point. Make a note of that, Miss Potts. I'd like you to keep the patient's breathing under close observation."

"Yes, Doctor," Pepper said, scribbling something down on a clipboard. Tony was breathing faster, all right. He did so love being made to wait-- so long as it was his free choice. Blindfolds and restraints... no. Tony had _wanted_ to try them, but he couldn't. He couldn't give up more than this thin illusion of control. Luckily he still had respect for doctors, although not trust, or even this wouldn't give him any release from the constant nervous tension that gave him insomnia, headaches, nausea and a host of other symptoms that she was careful never to call psychosomatic. They were real and wouldn't disappear by scolding him.

Hot Hips ran her hands lightly along Tony's ribcage. Tony flinched. "Please be still, Mr. Stark. I want to be sure you haven't fractured your ribs."

"What does that matter, anyway? I know you'd just say take painkillers and wait for them to knit." Tony scowled. Pepper knew how many months he'd suffered with the last set of broken ribs, and the older he got, the slower he was to heal. Tony hated hearing that he had broken ribs.

"There's a new two-hour surgical procedure in London which cuts recovery time down to a few days."

Tony looked interested. "You're just saying that."

Hot Hips stared him down. Pepper noticed Tony's dick shifting under the rumpled gown, his standard response to an authoritative woman. "I never lie to my patients, Mr. Stark," she said firmly. "I read it in the Daily Mail, on line."

"Oh, well, that rag," Tony said, but Pepper could see him deciding to check it out later. Hot Hips kept up to date on medical advances, and this wasn't the first time Tony had taken one of her suggestions. 

"Lie down on your stomach, Mr. Stark, please," Hot Hips said as she turned to rummage through her bag and produced a tube of ointment. "I'd like the candy striper to apply this arnica salve to your contusions." She said to Pepper, "Don't massage it in, just stroke on lightly and then cover with gauze pads. I'll leave a supply of both."

"Arnica?" Tony groused, but he lay down as directed, turning his head to face Hot Hips. He pushed a few times into the bed, and then lay still with an obvious effort. "I think... we're done, doctor."

"Yes, I have other rounds to make, Mr. Stark. Miss Potts, will you see me out? I'd like to give you some final directives on Mr. Stark's care."

Tony said, slightly muffled by the pillow, "Your check is on the coffee table."

"Good day, Mr. Stark," Hot Hips said as she left the room.

Pepper closed the bedroom door behind them. "Thank you for coming here today. It can't have been easy."

The doctor peeled off her gloves, opened her bag, and took out a mirror. She began removing the bright lipstick. "After what Mr. Stark did for the city today, I can't imagine a physician in New York that wouldn't have climbed over rubble to get to him."

"And how is he, really, Doctor?"

"Much as I told him. If you could get his cooperation in the matter of x-rays, I'd feel more confident. At the very least, you should stay with him and be on the alert for any signs of a delayed subdural hematoma. You know what to look for. And his immune system is still compromised. I'll leave you a prescription for additives to his diet. I'll specify it should be in powder form, suitable for blending into those horrible smoothies his machine makes for him." The doctor scribbled the 'script and handed it to Pepper before she pulled off her high heels, replacing them with plain black flats from her bag. "I don't believe his ribs are fractured, but I suggest you..." She made a hand gesture and said, "take the active part, Pepper."

Pepper smiled. "Thank you, Margaret. I can't believe how lucky I was to find you. Not many doctors would put up with this."

The doctor smiled. "Oh, honey, if you'd heard the tales my grandmother told me of her days as head nurse for a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital during the Korean War, you'd know that Mr. Stark is a very calm and reasonable individual." She paused. "Well, in comparison to some people." She picked up the check and put it into her bag without looking at it. "Good day." She headed for the elevator at a brisk walk.

"Good day, Doctor Sullivan." Pepper smiled at the thought of Tony as calm and reasonable. The people Dr. Sullivan's grandmother had known must have been crazy.


End file.
